User talk:Bfahome
Editing Block Bfahome, you mentioned that you were being blocked by the spam blocker. Were you saying that I had fixed the problem without you knowing about it, or is there still a problem?--CL-The Other Lyokon 02:50, 15 September 2007 (EDT) lyoko pics since u have been uploading frnch future pics of lyoko, then try getting a pic of william levitating in the tower and william infront od code xana, and please try geting a pic of colossus User: Wael thanks User: Wael hey i'm a new lyokon, and i want to upload a picture. is it okay if i use pictures from codelyoko.fr's gallery, or is that illegal? i'm not sure if that would be considered a copyright. if not, could you recommend me some lyoko picture sites? CL-EYEofXANA 16:00, 29th January 2008 so...does that mean i should site them, or would it be safer to get them from somewhere else? where do people usually get them? CL-EYEofXANA 19:00, 29th January 2008 okay but dont you think it makes the page look better? XD CL-EYEofXANA 14:00, 30th January 2008 Shows U seen new series of Avatar recently - CL-Scyphozoa 12:37 (BST) 29th September 2007 I've set up a new Avatar wiki on the net, you're welcome to help edit (and trust me it needs work), to get there follow the link on my User Page - CL-Scyphozoa 08:03 (BST) 28th November 2007 Its no trouble, you do what feels most comfortable to you. Thank you for replying but please feel free to visit the site from time to time - CL-Scyphozoa 07:56 (GMT) 29th November 2007 My Username is really my real name got it? It's really just Sean-Nix, thats not only my username but my real name too!-CL-User:...oh you know my name: real and user. Deletion template Hello, Bfahome. I noticed you put a delete template on an article. Note that you can give a reason, instead of , put . It will then look like: CL-Nighthawk 16:52, 26 October 2007 (EDT) :You're welcome (: CL-Nighthawk 22:33, 26 October 2007 (EDT) Fan Fiction I saw that website and i thought that this one is way better. the last one made my eyes bleed lol CL-D33deed33guy Alright don't worry i just fond somewhere lese that will help me... any way congrats on becoming a guardian CL-D33deed33guy :Thx :) [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']]teh guardian (Comlink/CL-Vandals!8O/ ) season 5? i think you should check out a certain user, named User:Wael. i think he may be putting up false information regarding season 5. this is just a guess... CL-Mystique oh sorry didn't know you were a regular user. i just assumed because, you seem to do alot around here... i think you should be a guardian Congratulations! Congrats on your promotion to sysop! Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:27, 12 December 2007 (EST) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-Mystique 13:33, 13 December 2007 (EST) Hello again Bfahome you remember me from The Realm of Lyoko right...? right...?-it's CL-me Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam YOU MUST EAT SPAM OR THE HIPPIE ZOMBIES WILL GET YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-SPAM :"Spam! :O" - User:Cholie, BS01. XD [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Spam me!/ ) ::Oh no! Hippie zombies! Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:46, 18 December 2007 (EST) :::Apparently hippie zombies don't like spam(and I don't blame them), or they wouldn't be after me. It's very similar to the reason I can't get too close to grey squirrels. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Spam me!/ )(I just figured something out. Hang on... I forgot it was you who asked how to prounonce my username no wonder how you remebered me!-CL-who else isn't that? dick cheney is the vice president :It's a joke. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!teh guardian']] (Comlink/ ) New vandal because of the current situation at my house I need you to do a new page on the new vandal along with IP for verifycation that it is not a prexisting vandal. NI CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence 19:15, 20 December 2007 (EST) :Did an IP check, they all vary. I blocked all three. I'll be on the lookout. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:53, 20 December 2007 (EST) Is this ok?? Is it ok to create a page with the gangs cutscenes?? i figured i should ask you first cuase your a guardian CL-Just some Retartd You know the pictures of the gang that pop up to change the mood...thoseCL-Just some Retartd Ok i uploaded an aelita one. check the speacial pages CL-Just some Retartd IP lookups Hello, Bfahome! If you look below the search bar, you'll see several links. At the bottom, there is a link to "Control Panel." At the bottom of that, you'll see an "IP lookup" section. Enter a username and press the "lookup" button. Thanks. Happy Holidays! Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 00:17, 21 December 2007 (EST) I AM 2 I LOVE AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!!!!!!!!!!!! CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 19:04, 3 January 2008 (EST) Quotes You shouldn't misunderestimate me. And not to mention that the most important job is not to be governor, or first lady in my case. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:28, 4 January 2008 (EST) Reply Why do you ask this? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 17:12, 19 January 2008 (EST) ATTENTION Something I just noticed COde wiki is becoming more and more democratic. CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 21:19, 25 January 2008 (EST) P.S I LIKE playing around with goverment. RE:Launguage Sorry.......my bad....CL-this idiot Well actualley can u tell me what it was cuase i don't remeber User:D33deed33guy :No, I cannot. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) :Well y Not??? if i use profanity somewhere shouldn't i be able to know??? User:D33deed33guy ::I am not going to repeat what you said. Simply look at the Upload Log. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) :I can't find it can u give me the URL to it so i know- Completley confused ::Deletion log. Look at the second and third ones. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) :Well those are just the file names.Those can't count I don't know how to change those. besides i have seen you use profanity here as wellCL-Just Confused ::By vandals, yes. When you select the image you want to upload, the name appears in a little box above the summary that looks like this. Either change it there, or change the filename before you upload. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) re: contributions hehe, thanks! ^_^() maybe i should get a roachster... RC means recent changes right? CL-EYEofXANA 18:15 31st January 2008 :I can't give 'em out. :( And yes it does. ;) [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) RE:Dupe that's my lil bro. he joined today cuase i showed him the wiki and he liked it.this idiot : *sigh* Fine. I'll accept that... but next time please forewarn us so we don't think something else. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) :DUDE!!!! THE HECK!? Y'D U BLOK MY BRO!!!??? WUT PART OF LIL BRO DO U NOT UNDERSTAND!!-SERIOUSLY ANGRY IDIOT ::I didn't. I blocked another account that had obviously not been used for a long time (if you'll notice, it had a lowercase "L" as opposed to the capital "L" in your brother's name. He's still in. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) Block decision Hi, Bfahome. I decided to block the account CodeLyoko12. I don't think it's D33d's younger brother. I think CodeLyoko12 would have pointed that out on his userpage. They both spell the same way as well. What do you think? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:38, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Yeah... I guess I'm just more inclined to trust people. Sorry about not dealing with d33 sooner. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) ::It's fine. At least he can't cause any more trouble for now. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:41, 8 February 2008 (EST) :::For now. At least we can IP block if he causes any more trouble. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) ::::Speaking of which, he tried to create another account. We have to watch out. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) :::::How can you tell? Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 23:58, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::::::VerySecond to the top of the list. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) thnx for the blocking, and i think d33ded33guy also should be blocked becuase it is a posebelity that he is codelyoko12. he also impersinated a guardian.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 03:42, 10 February 2008 (EST) i still say keep them seperated becuase they are each a type of weather, mybe we should let some people vote on it --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 13:27, 10 February 2008 (EST) RE: URL Link Thanks for the info, will keep for future reference - CL-Scyphozoa 22:49 (GMT) 11th Feburuary 2008 hey bfahome, finnaly someone came, when u are in a different time zone it can be reaaaallll lonley on thiswiki, i ha d to delete pics that we are not using all day , it is booooaaaring, oh ya why did u revert that last edit of kollossus??--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 16:44, 14 February 2008 (EST) :Because it wasn't really relevant. Monsters could look like a lot of things. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) Thank you! Thank you for getting rid of all that vandalism. You'd think he would learn by now... Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 19:42, 20 February 2008 (EST) :You may also want to go here, D33 is contesting his block. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 20:05, 20 February 2008 (EST) ::I think he should stay blocked. But that's just my opinion. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) D33 Ha, he recently vandalized my wiki because I got him into a corner. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 21:13, 20 February 2008 (EST) :O_o geez. Yeah... he stays blocked. I removed the link too, if you don't mind. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) ::Oops, sorry. Forgot about the language. Cheers, CL-Night (talk) 21:47, 20 February 2008 (EST) :::Yeah. No harm done, I suppose. I gotta restore more of my talkpage now... [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) ::::D33 just tried to contact me on my wiki. He used the name "Djf2014'.'" to try to convince me. Luckily, the real Djf had already signed up under his actual name. It seems D33 wants back in. Surprise surprise. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) william pic if u still want that william pic that u want ? --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 12:43, 23 February 2008 (EST) :Sure. :D [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) here they iz ;) Dont u want them, y didn't u say anything??? :They're good, thanks. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/CL-Vandals! :O/ ) I did it because the spacing in the page neated up and when you took out the spacing it got messy so fix the text but don't change the spacing. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 14:49, 29 February 2008 (EST) again, u deleted important info, they did call translation energize in a sape oddity--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 08:03, 16 March 2008 (EST) thank u and please not that the info that i put on the replika materialazation deffirences are true and will happily prove them if nessesary.--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 12:55, 17 March 2008 (EST) Pleses see the new Code Wiki:Sysop Speak topic : Miscellaneous , it is an urgent matter. --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 04:09, 21 March 2008 (EST) PS: plz save the william pics to your computer and then delte them off the wiki to make mor space for new uploads. thanx for the tip! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 06:16, 29 March 2008 (EST) Vandal Good Idea deleting and restoring his edits, we can't have that inappropriat stuff in the pages history--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 17:41, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :It's a new strategy. :D [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) ::And a quiet effective one 2. Also please protect This page I Created--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 17:47, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Thankee! we need to take this thing more seriously so if you wanna vote just go to the talk page.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 17:54, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Kfan I think we should indef block him too. he only logs on to critique the valuable contributors of this wiki who have done nothing to endure such (childish) ridicule. And if he is blocked we will never have to here from him again. I say we go for it. What say you?--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 20:18, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :I say wait until (if) he comes back. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) HUH!? Hey Bfahome, i checked out your smiley editthis, why is D3guy s member and a SYSOP!? I thought he was benned??--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 14:06, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :From this site. He's done lots of good over there. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) ::Like What?? He vandalized this site and was banned indefinitly and you let him join AND gave him power to become sysop??? Then Y do u oppose him joining?? Are you him??--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 17:53, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Now now, let us not speculate too much. As long as D3guy is not vandalising this site, then what's the problem? --CL-Sector X 18:09, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::Why should a block here extend to that site? Yes I let him join. And he hasn't vandalized. I don't see what the problem is. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) i just hope all those pages i made were enogh for my long absence of editing --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 10:50, 22 April 2008 (EDT) The Shield Relax with CW. I've dealt with this fool before on another wiki. He is actualley quite easy to stop. Just give me over 3 sock puppet names and if you can an IP adress and I'll take care of him.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:16, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :He has made a heck of a lot of sockpuppets, so I'm not going to relax about him (no offense). [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) ::lol I understand your concern, When i first saw him he seemed like a fierce vandal but he is really easy to get rid of thanks too a program i have. Just give me sock puppet names and your troubles will be over--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 17:09, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::Good luck. [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) :::Taken care of. If I'm correct he won't be bothering us for quite a while.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 22:08, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Let's hope. Thanks. :) [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) Re:Reverting Your thanks is well met. It was nothing, it's my duty to protect this wiki and it's users. But more importantly I suggest the guardians to go through the user list and check for more sockpuppets of this guy pronto.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:11, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :I understand, but let's do it to the best of our abilities. Also, we should bann all inactive users for our own protection--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:21, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::They could contact us like on Wikipedia or E-mail or Myspace or something. It's for the protection of this wiki.--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 16:35, 9 May 2008 (EDT) pic Why should I not have my picture? CL-KremTell me stuff 14:09, 13 May 2008 (EDT) forum 4 some reason i cant do anything on ur forum... i checked my email and everything but theres no registration email CL-YumiRulz 08:17, 9 June 2008 (PDT) :1) Did you use the right email address? 2) What name are you signing up as? [[User:CL-Bfahome|CL-'Bfahome!']] tEh GuArDiAn (Comlink/ ) 1) yes 2) ShinkisRule [[User:CL-YumiRulz|CL-YumiRulz]] 08:21, 28 July 2008 (PDT) :Try again. :/ CL-«-Bfa-» ::just did. still nothing. i try 2 resend the email, but then it says it can't find that user. CL-YumiRulz 09:03, 29 July 2008 (PDT) :::That's because I have to approve the account. It's something that helps stop spammers. I haven't been on for a day or so, so I couldn't approve you. But your "YumiRulz" account is now approved, so you should be good to go. :P CL-«-Bfa-» Forum Trouble For some reaseon, when I try to login i get this message: Sorry, an error occurred. If you are unsure on how to use a feature, or don't know why you got this error message, try looking through the help files for more information. The error returned was: ''' '''Sorry, you are not permitted to use this board : Do you know why?--[[User:CL-Supersmashbrosdude|CL-'SSB-DuDe!!']] 12:38, 30 July 2008 (PDT) :Are you using the right password? I'll reset it and email it to you to see. CL-«-Bfa-» I've gotten that error message too. It appeared whenever I tried to log into the forum on a computer other than the one I registered my account on. --CL-Sector X - My message board - 02:11, 31 July 2008 (PDT) nothing yet--CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 00:36, 1 August 2008 (PDT) The forum seems to be struggling more as I cannot leave replies or start discussions unless it due to the admin's durisdiction. - CL-Scyphozoa 20:31 (GMT) 2nd August 2008 :I had to approve your account. It's a security measure to keep spambots out. But you should be good to go now. CL-«-Bfa-» Wow For your "cool additions" to Code:Wiki and your loyalty, I here by award you in the name of me a materialized (I always have to crtl+c ctrl+v that word) Kankrelot. Why wont it show? CL-Djf2014 CONCRADS! NOW WE BOTH HAVE ONE! --CL-Wael, The Admiral Guardian of Diffence 09:52, 3 August 2008 (PDT) :I think you mean this? :P And thanks. :D CL-«-Bfa-» O.K I always have trouble locating the roachster images. and Nice edit screen CL-Djf2014 The Admiral Supercomputer Of Defence (Yak to me here!/ ) complain here 08:43, 18 August 2008 (PDT)